Unexpected Love
by lovelypanda03
Summary: Jellal is taken away, Lucy and Lahar have been best friends their whole lives. So what happens when Jellal is on trial and Lahar is there? Will Lahar and Lucy end up together?
**Hi guys! This is my first story with Lahar and I'm excited about it. So I hope you enjoy!**

Lucy saw Jellal being dragged away. And walked over to Lahar "How could you do that to our friend and Erza's childhood friend?" Lucy screamed Lahar looked shocked and cleared his throat "I'm sorry Lucy this is what had to be done" He simply said as he turned around and swished his cape and walked away.

'Man he annoys me' Lucy thought as she walked over to Erza and sat with her "I'm sorry Erza but at the trial I will let them know he did nothing wrong" Erza looked up and smiled a sad smile "Thanks Lucy" Lucy hugged Erza "No problem, now lets go back to the guild"

Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy as well as Happy walked back to the guild in silence. The only noise that could be heard was Erza's occasional sobs. When they go to the guild the four got a message from the magic council. Mira handed them the letter and walked back to the bar. Lucy read it allowed.

 _Dear Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy,_

 _Jellals trial will be held next Friday at 3:00pm, please come on time._

 _Sincerely, Magic council_

Erza starts crying again. "I'm going home" and she walks out of the guild. Lucy feels bad "I hope Erza feels better soon" Lucy said as she sat down "Happy come here I need a hug" Happy flew over and hugged Lucy. "Thanks Happy" Happy sits on her lap and she pets him.

Lucy looks at the time and sees its 5:30. "Happy want to come home with me and have some fish?" Happy's eyes lit up and Lucy laughed. They walked to Lucy's house and she grabbed two fish out of her refrigerator she cooked one for her and handed the other one to happy. They both ate and Lucy wanted to take a bath. "Happy I'm taking a bath!" Happy yelled back "Ok Lushy!"

Lucy sighs as she walks to her bedroom "That bath was the best!" She sits on her bed "I hope they release Jellal" Lucy says as she goes to sleep.

 **Day of trial...**

The four walked into the council room, they left Happy at the guild. Lucy looked at Lahar and he smiled Lucy looked away. "Today we are here to determine the fait of Jellal" one of the council women spoke. "Jellal has committed some very deadly and devastating crimes" She spoke again. Lucy looked to Lahar and he had a sad smile on his face.

Lucy looked back at the council women "Does anyone want to speak for Jellal?" Lucy raised her hand and walked up to the podium. "Jellal was not in control when he committed those acts, he also was a young child who's parents were not around so he didn't know what to do. Plus he is a very good friend of ours and most importantly if you take him away from Erza she will be broken so please don't do that to her!" Lucy started tearing up.

"She is like a sister to me and she is very important to fairy tail, so if she is broken and hurt so are we. We cant have Erza like that. We need her to be strong and she needs us to be strong and how can we be strong if she isn't?" Lucy was full on crying at that point. "I'm sorry she just means so much to me" Lucy said while wiping her tears.

"Thank you, You may sit down now" Lucy took her seat and hugged Erza. "Any one else?" The woman looked around the room. "No, Then we will discuss you four may be dismissed until you are called back" Lahar looked as Lucy left crying. He was determined to free Jellal for Lucy's sake.

Once they were gone he spoke "I think Jellal should be lifted of any and all charges, Fairy Tail would fall apart if Erza fell apart and we cant have that happen" All the members considered this until one woman spoke "That would be true , but he hurt many innocent people" The lady spoke with confidence. "Yes he has but as Lucy said before he wasn't in control so we cant punish him for crimes he hasn't committed it wouldn't be fair" Lahar spoke. The main woman sighed "Lahar is right we cant punish Jellal for his crimes"

"But we can-" The lady pointed a finger at him "I have made my decision, Call the members back in" They sent a guard to go get the four waiting patiently. "They made their decision you may come in now" The four walked in together and sat down. "We have made our decision Jellal will be lifted from any and all charges!"

They all jumped up and Lucy ran and hugged Lahar at first he was shocked then hugged her really tight, "Thank you Lahar! Thank you so much!" Lucy started tearing up and Lahar rubbed her tears away "No problem Lucy! I would do anything for you." Lucy blushed "Thank you Lahar" Lucy smiled. Lahar kissed her cheek "Anytime Lucy" They both smile and lucy walks back to her friends and hugs them as well as Jellal.

"Thank you Lucy!" Lucy smiles "No problem Jellal! We need you at fairy tail!" Jellal smiles and nods. Lucy turns around and smiles at Lahar and waves. She then turns around and walks to the doors with the others. Erza and Jellal are holding hands the door closes and they are out of sight.

They walk back to the guild happy and walk in with Jellal. Everybody cheers and Lucy asked "Where is Master?" They pointed to the bar Lucy Erza and Jellal walk over to him "Master can Jellal join fairy tail?" Lucy asks sweetly.

Master smiles "Of course! Mira we have a new member!" Mira grabs the stamp and walks over "Hey Jellal where do you want your mark and what color?" Jellal thought for a second "On my left arm in Scarlett" Erza blushes and they cheer for their new member "Lets party!" Makerov yells and the guild has a huge party.

 **With Lahar...**

I watched as the door closed and when it did I sighed "I'm glad I made her happy". I walk to my office and was doing some paperwork. There was a knock at my door "Come in" Dooranbolt came in. "Hello Lahar, May I ask you something?" I nodded "Yes you may" He hesitated "Do you like my cousin Lucy?" I blushed "No I do not" I tried to hid my blush by looking down and writing something on a random piece of paper. He chuckled then got serious "If you hurt her Lahar i will never forgive you and you will regret the day you hurt her!"

I was shocked to hear his tone. But I simply nodded "Ok Lahar you can trust me" He nodded and said "Good then I will let you date Lucy" He left the room. I sighed in relief "Now that I have his permission I can now ask Lucy" I thought happily. 'Well the three of us have been friends forever, We grew up together, Went to the same school, And did everything together. So why wouldn't he trust me?' Lahar thought.

He got back to his paperwork and worked for a few more hours. When he looked at the clock he saw it was 8:30, He picked up his cloak and book and walked out. "Goodnight Dooranbolt" Dooranbolt looked up "Goodnight Lahar" Lahar walked home and on the way he saw Lucy sitting up against a tree crying while he saw the guild in the distance and it had music playing and lights flashing.

He walked over and sat with her "Lucy what's wrong?" Lucy looked up and wiped her eyes "Oh its you" Lucy looked down again "I got rejected by the guy I liked and then he kissed another girl" Lucy buried her head in her knees. Lahar rubbed her back "I'm sorry Lucy" Lucy looked up "Thanks" Lahar blushed "And if he doesn't like you its his loss because you are amazing, sweet, beautiful, and the best girl ever" Lucy smiled and blushed "Thanks" Lahar stood up "Do you want me to take you back to fairy tail and I cant stay with you?" Lucy smiled "Sure" 'Its now or never' Lahar thought "Lucy I know its sudden but I have liked you for a while and I wanted to ask you, Will you go out with me?"

Lucy was shocked. She liked Lahar for a while but thought he didn't like her so she went for Natsu and that didn't end well. Lucy had tears in her eyes "Yes!" She hugged him. They walked to the guild hand in hand. When they get to the guild doors Lahar took a deep breath Lucy looked at him "What's wrong?" Lahar looked at Lucy "Well I don't have a good reputation with Fairy Tail" Lucy laughed "You'll be fine" They walked in and nobody noticed "See I to-" And as if on cue Natsu yells "Lucy why is he with you?"

The whole guild looked at them "Uh oh" Lucy muttered. Natsu walked over "Lucy what is he doing here?" Natsu asked while getting mad "He is my boyfriend so back off Natsu!" Lucy yells and hugs Lahar. Natsu's eyes widen "What?" She looked him in the eye "You heard what I said Natsu!" Natsu laughs "How could he like you? I mean seriously who would like you Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes widen and her eyes start tearing up again and Lahar yells "How dare you say that about Lucy! And may I remind you that Lucy has family high up in the council and the only reason you haven't been arrested was because of Lucy!" Natsu was shocked "Come on Lucy lets go" Lahar and Lucy walked out.

"I cant believe him!" Lucy cried as she walked to her bed and fell face down and cried. Lahar sat on the edge of the bed "What he said is not true Lucy, your perfect for me and who wouldn't like you!" Lucy sat up and smiled "Thank you Lahar" Lucy hugged him and he said "Anytime Lucy"

 **Hi guys! Did you like it? I thought it would be a fun idea to do and not to many people write about this shipping so I thought it would be fun to try, Anyways, please review!**


End file.
